Quiet is Silenced
by NarutoNineTailsFury
Summary: Every country is raised learning that if they were discovered, an over excited, or over patriotic, mortal may do serious danger to their being. When this happens to one nation, will the countries see him long enough to save his life? Or will they be too late when quiet is silenced? Rated T for blood and violence.
1. The Beginning of the End?

**AN: I really have to stop making new stories when I need to update the ones I already have...**

**England: Well... You have to release your stories somewhere, yes?**

**Romano: Or she can use her lazy ass to work updating the others?**

**AN: ;^;**

**England: *sighs* She'll update the others, she's just... **

**Norway: Procrastinating.**

**England: Yes, that.**

**AN: HEY!**

**England: Anyway...**

**Romano: She's posting this on Fanfiction, so it is Fanfiction, so FUCKERS SHE DOESN'T OWN IT.**

**Norway: You think they would know...**

**England: *shrugs***

**AN: Anyway, enjoy the angsty QUIET IS SILENCED!**

* * *

><p>Matthew quietly got out of the taxi, meeting notes clutched to his chest. He carefully stepped around a puddle, left by last night's storm. He sighed as he walked down the sidewalk. Another Meeting... He knew for sure that nothing was going to get done...<p>

Nonetheless, he flipped quickly through his notes as he walked, on the off chance he was noticed.

_Global Warming..._

_Economic Saving Techniques..._

_Chemical Warfare..._

_Obe-_

He flipped around, looking back and forth. He scanned the area. He watched the empty street cautiously, the only sound he could ehar was the fast pounding of his own heart. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

_You're just being paranoid, _He told himself, _Or... It was a stray cat? _

He took another deep breath, trying to rationalize the weird sound. He quietly turned and continued walking, straining his ears to hear any sign of the sound again. he didn't hear anything so he calmed down, but he did move a bit faster toward the UN meeting.

~~~ Time Skip brought by the AWESOME PRUSSIA! ~~~

Matthew quickly gathered his notes, watching as other countries left the room. He nearly dropped his notes when an arm swung over his shoulder,

"Hey, Birdie~"

Matthew gave a small smile as he turned toward his close friend, "Hey, Gil."

Gilbert smiled, and began to bounce up and down on the balls of his feet, giving Matthew his best puppy dog face.

"Hey, Birdie? Do you think you can make me pancakes today?"

Matthew gave a light chuckle, "Alright."

Gilbert's smile widened, and he gave a small fist pump, "AWESOME! Mind driving me? Vest already left vith Italy."

Matthew smiled and nodded, carefully sitting his papers in his suitcase neatly, and walking with Prussia to his car. He unlocked the door, slipping in with Prussia, and started the car. He set his suitcase in the back seat, and pulled out of the parking lot, heading home. He kept a small smile on his face as Gilbert blabbered about what him, Antonio, and Francis were doing the night previously. He nodded and laughed when appropriate.

From what he gathered, Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis, or as Arthur calls them, the Bad Friends Trio, had gotten drunk and somehow ended with Antonio apologizing profusely to an angered Lovino, who they had to find in a way similar to the Hangover movies, Prussia in a tutu with his hair dyed pink, and Francis with his "wonderful" hair shaved, which Arthur though was the best thing that happened in centures.

Matthew couldn't help but laugh. He knew how much Francis loved his hair, and he vaguely remembered that, at the meeting, his hair was a bit darker... must be a wig. Matthew pulled up to the house and gave a slight tug to Gilbert's hair which still had bits of pink on the tips.

"Seems you got off lightly."

Gilbert chuckled and mocked suprise, "Birdie! Do you know how hard it is to get pink out of white hair?! SO UNAWESOME!"

Matthw gave another chuckle before stepping out of the car and heading to his house. He would grab his suitcase later. He stepped up the short steps leading up to his door, Gilbert at his heels. He quickly unlocked his door, still chuckling from Gilbert's story. He stepped inside... and froze. He stared, wide-eyed and his heart thumping loudly in his ears. He barely registered Gilbert pulling him from the house and talking insistently into the phone. Matthew pulled his knees to his chest, shaking from head to toe.

His entire living room was trashed, things were broken, and ripped apart. The worst part, however, was the red, spray painted words on the wall.

_**We know who you are, Canada.**_

_**And we don't like it. **_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, that's the first chapter of Quiet is Silenced!<strong>

**England: Seems to be a good start...**

**AN: I hope you all will deal with me and my wishy washyness of stories!**

**Romano: I wouldn't.**

**AN: HEY!**

**Norway: *eye roll* No flaming, as usual.**

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed! ALSO! I want to start a poll on who you want Canada to end with! ((As a pairing))**

**THE CHOICES ARE *drum roll* **

**-Prussia! *crowd cheer and random yell of Awesome!***

**-Russia! *crowd cheer and shiver***

**-Romano! *crowd: Huh?"**

**AN: What? I ship Canano... GOT A PROBLEM?**

**Romano: Nooo...**

**AN: GOOD!**


	2. The Hero's Promise?

**AN: Hi! I've counted the votes... and the over all winner is... with a sweeping of the board... IS PRUSSIA!**

Prussia: HELL YES! Keskeskes!

**AN: I was planning on having it end PruCan anyway... **

**Prussia: Ja! Noffy really likes PruCan above them all. **

**AN: I do. I do. **

**Romano: ANYWAY! Let's get on with the story! Grazie... I guess... for all of the "great" comments.**

**AN: THEY WERE GREAT! THANKS YOU!**

* * *

><p>Matthew breathed deeply, trying to calm the incoming panic attack. Gilbert said he had called his brother, Alfred, to help. Gilbert continued to rub soothing circles into Matthew's back as Matthew heard the rumble of the engine, which could only be Alfred's car.<p>

Alfred quickly ran up the stairs, investigating each room. Finding no one, he went back to the front of the house and hugged his brother tightly.

"B-Bro... Y-You're not safe!"

Matthew was still terrified, but he couldn't help rolling his eyes,

"N-No? R-really?" he asked sarcastically.

Alfred showed no sign of hearing him as he quickly texted into his phone. A few moments later, Alfred snapped his phone closed.

"I texted Germany. I told him to call an emerganecy meeting."

Matthew nodded quietly as Alfred continued to type into his phone, not leaving Matthew's side. He was most likely trying to convince Germany that it wasn't about zombies or aliens.

Gilbert held Matthew as he shook, "It'll be ok, birdie... It'll be ok..."

Alfred hungs up the phone with a snap and goes to take pictures of the living room for the meeting, making sure that Matthew was safe with Gilbert before he left.

A few moments later, he ran back out, helping Matthew up. He hugged him again closely, "Y-You'll stay at m-my house. I-I'll make sure you won't get hurt, ok? Hero's promise"

Matthew nodded into his brother's shoulder, feeling his hand being held by Gil... he felt safe.

~~~Prussian Time Skip~~~

Matthew quickly packed, grabbing clothers and other side items. Grabbing his bags, and Kumajirou, he walked outside the house. He gave a lingering look at his home. He would miss it... but it's not like he was going to be gone forever, right? Reassured by that, he set his bags in Alfred's car and they headed to the UN... they would go there for the meeting and then head back to Alfred's home.

The car ride awas suprisingly quiet, and a somber and tense mood surrounded them. Eventually they made it to the UN building.

"We're here."

"O-Oui."

Alfred looked down, and then back at his brother again, "Bro... I'm sorry."

Matthew jumped a bit and looked at his brother, "W-What?"

Alfred looked at him, like a kicked puppy, "I-If I didn't forget you all the time.. you may not have in this position!"

Matthew looked at his brother sadly, "It's not your fault, I'm u-"

"I **swear** if you say you're used to it..."

Matthew closed his mouth with a snap.

"I swear, HERO swear, that I won't forget you again..."

Matthew nodded, his brain telling him to not get his hopes up, but his heart getting it up anyway. Matthew grew a small smile, and Alfred pulled him into another hug. They both stepped outside of the car, Matthew expected Alfred to go bug Arthur or Kiku, leaving him alone, like usual, but he didn't. He stayed by Matthew's side, throwing suspicious looks to any pedestrians passing their way. Matthew gave a small smile as they walked into the UN.

As they took the first step into the building, Matthew was immediately swarmed by nations, asking if he was ok, giving him their worries. Matthew's head span. He didn't know people would worry about him, or even remember him. Alfred was thinking the same,

"W-Who told you all?"

Everyone told who they heard it from, and Matthew, after about 10 minutes, pieced it together.

Alfred told Germany for the emergency meeting.

Germany told Italy

Italy told Romano

Romano told Spain

Spain told France

France told England

England told Japan

Japan told China

China told Russia

Russia told the Baltics

Lithuania told Poland

and Poland told... everyone.

Once they all rememvered who Canada was, they worried about him greatly. Matthwe nodded and felt happy, despite the horrible situation, that they cared. They sat down in their seats, Gilbert and Alfred right next to Matthew. No one fought or talked suprisingly.

It was time to get the meeting underway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well! That was an entertaining chapter!<strong>

**Romano: It was a bit of a fluff chapter before we get into the nitty gritty angst.**

**AN: I don't want to hurt my readers!**

**England: And I suppose they appreciate that.**

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter of Quiet is Silenced! Tell me what you thought! I love hearing from you all!**

**Norway: And again... She doesn't own Hetalia...**


End file.
